Black Diamond
by Onna no Naraku
Summary: Kagome is still trying to recover after she broke up with her husband. One day in her shop, will neter that man that, maybe, will help her to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome reached for the top shelf to place one of the new boxes she received for her store. She owned a big store with all kinds of sexy outfits, mostly for women, but a few for men too. She had a big success when it opened and now, after 3 years, the business was going better than ever. **

"**Oh damn it, come on." she cursed when one of the boxes wouldn't fit in the shelf. The ladder she used was a little too short and she stretched as much as she could, but still couldn't reach the spot to fit the box perfectly. She stretched a little more and rose on the tips of her feet, but her left slipped and she fell from the ladder. Surprisingly, tough, her body never touched the ground.**

"**Careful with that."**

**She watched the man with confusion. "When did he get in?" she asked in her mind. The amber eyes kept watching her.**

"**I slipped." she stuttered, embarrassed by the fact that he was still holding her. Like reading her mind, he left her down and looked up where she was trying to put the box.**

"**Maybe I can help you." he said going up the ladder. "What were you trying to do."**

**She was surprised by his kindness. She wasn't used to it. Bad memories came to her head, but she pushed them away.**

"**Umm…I was trying to place that box, on top of the others." she answered pointing it. She watched him placing the thing exactly as she wanted. He had the most incredible silver hair, caught in a pony tail. When he finished, he came down and looked into her eyes.**

"**Do you have anything else?"**

"**M-no." she shook her head and swallowed hard. His presence made her uncomfortable. "Arigato."**

"**You're welcomed. Now about the reason I came. I want something sexy for a man, about my height."**

**Kagome almost tripped and fell, when she heard him.**

"**F-for a man?"**

**Seeing her surprise, he knew what she thought and burst into laugh.**

"**It's not what you think." he spoke, still laughing " It's for my brother. He's getting married and we have a bachelor party tonight. I want to give him a present for the wedding night."**

**When she heard the answer, she started laughing as well. **

"**Well that's the most original present that I've heard of. Anyway, I think the leather will suit him, if he's built…umm like you."**

**He smiled, seeing her so agitated. He had no idea why, but she was very amusing and very beautiful. Her black hair was flowing freely down her back. Her simple black dress made her body look thin and graceful. He somehow suspected that under she must have one of those sexy underwear she had in her store. That made him swallow hard, so he turned away.**

"**Yeah leather will be fine." he answered, eventually, with his mind going wild about the woman in front of him.**

**Kagome walked to the part of the shop where she kept the leather stuff. She picked few outfits and showed them to him, each time he laughed, picturing his brother in it. She smiled too, not from the same reason, though. She liked the way he was laughing. It made her heart flinch. She had a strange feeling of deja-vu, concerning him.**

**He finally picked up one and they went to the cash register. He gave her his credit card. She cashed in and gave it back.**

"**I hope your brother enjoys it and congratulations for the wedding."**

"**Thank you." he said and took the bag. When he did, their fingers touched. It was like an electric shock. They looked in each others eyes for a moment, but she turned her look fast. He regretted that. **

"**I'll see you around." he said leaving the store. "Oh and by the way, I'm Inuyasha." he ended right before leaving.**

**Kagome sat on a chair after he left, trying to calm down. Something about that man made her palms sweat. She didn't felt like this even with her husband. "Ex husband" she repeated in mind. "Naraku is your ex husband, baka." She rose form the chair and made herself busy for the rest of the day.**

"**Congratulations brother." said Inuyasha hugging Sesshoumaru. "You're finally settling down."**

"**What are you talking about. You're the one who's not settling down."**

"**Oh well, it's not my time yet." **

"**Right" said Sesshoumaru louder, because the music was starting to cover their voices. **

**A big box came into the middle of the room and 3 strippers came out and started to dance lustfully. Inuyasha watched them for a second, but their underwear caught his attention. The memory of the woman from the store came to his mind. He left the room and went for some fresh air. He had no idea why from all women, she just stuck into his head. He was interrupted when a hand touched his chest then started to get lower. He stopped it and looked behind him.**

"**Kikyou." he spoke almost in despair. "This woman is harassing me." he added in his mind.**

"**Darling Inuyasha, I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were hiding."**

"**Now, why would I do such a thing?" he answered, but in his head he had a different answer.**

"**I know, it's silly." she said touching his face. **

**Inuyasha was starting to hate her. She was so easy. He was sure that if Sesshoumaru wouldn't be taken, she'd be all over him. Her red dress was perfect on her body and the big V over her breasts caught his attention for a moment. The black, simple dress looked sexier that Kikyou would ever look. Even naked. He cursed in his mind, the fact that he couldn't get that woman out of his head.**

"**Honey are you listening to me?"**

**Kikyou was watching him with suspicious eyes.**

"**Umm…yeah." he answered bored.**

**She didn't seem to notice that and she kept going. The fact that she was here at a party only for men, told everything about her. Inuyasha didn't know how the hell did he end up dating her anyway or how did she know about the party. The thought that maybe the strippers were her friends, didn't seem so ridiculous, after all.**

"**Boy this is going to be long night." he said to himself.**

**Kagome took some ice cream and got ready for watching TV. She was haunted by the image of that man. **

"**Baka, stop thinking about him A handsome guy like him is probably taken, not the mention the fact he probably has a model as a wife."**

**She rolled her eyes and pressed the remote control. The channels were changing, but nothing seemed to catch her attention. Her mind was in a total different world. Memories of her ex treating her so bad and then the fact that he left her for some bimbo, made a tear flow down her cheek. That happened a year ago, but still deep wound were left on her heart. **

**She never trusted men, since. Her friends were worried that she refused to date anymore. Her answer was always that she didn't need men around. But every time she went to bed, or eat dinner alone, she regretted that fact that she didn't have anyone close. Her loneliness became something daily and she tried fighting with it, but she was getting tired.**

**She closed TV and headed for the computer. "Boy this is going to be along night." she said to herself.**

**AN: Well here it is, another story for you guys. But you have to be patient for the chapters to come, cause xmas is close and I have many things to do before it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naraku watched his future bride, as she put on some make up. He was getting bored of her. She wasn't like Kagome, she was mart and beautiful in a natural way. The blond girl in front of him was younger, but looked like a lifeless doll. And her brain was probably dusty, somewhere in the corner of her head. He shook his head and got into the shower. The face of his ex wife came through his mind. Maybe he should pay her a visit.**

"**Naraku?"**

"**Hmm?" he mumbled from the shower.**

"**I'm going out with some girlfriends. I'll be back a little later."**

"**Fine."**

"**Are you sure it's OK?"**

"**Yeah, just go."  
**

**That was it, her stupidness started to be annoying. He knew that the future marriage with her, was impossible. He couldn't bear anymore. It was the first time, after long time, when he regretted that he left Kagome. He knew that she was doing well, what he didn't knew was if she was involved with someone or not.**

**Meanwhile Kagome was as usual at her store, reading some magazines. She yawned long, after such a rough night. Sleep came really late and all kinds of thoughts came to trouble her. And there was the mysterious Inuyasha. She might never see him again, but the impact he had over her senses, confused her. **

**The small bell over the door rang when someone came in. Her eyes opened wide in shock. That passed fast and anger invaded her body.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**Oh is that how you talk to you ex husband?" he said mischievously.**

"**You deserve worst than this." she hissed.**

"**Our marriage was that bad?"**

"**That wasn't a marriage, you just used me for fun."**

"**And it was fun, wasn't it?"**

**If a look could kill, Naraku would have been dead right on the spot. Kagome's palms started to sweat. She still feared him. What kept her on the position was all the anger and hatred against him. A memory of him slapping her haunted her head and her knees started to tremble.**

"**Get out of my shop?"**

"**Come on I'm not going to eat you. I was just curious how are you?"**

"**You don't have the right to appear in front of me. We agreed that I won't press charges against you, if you stay out of my way."**

**Naraku gave her an angry glare, but it disappeared fast. While looking at some outfits he asked her:**

"**So are you seeing someone?"**

"**That's not of your business."**

**He came closer to her and put a finger under her chin.**

"**Stop being so defensive." he smiled, sending a shiver down her spine. She still feared him and he knew. She couldn't move.**

"**Or what?" the voice sounded from behind them.**

**Naraku took the hand from her face and looked behind him.**

"**And you are?" he asked.**

"**I'm her boyfriend, so you'd better take your hands off her."**

**Kagome watched surprised in the amber eyes, that were secretly saying to play along. Her knees were still trembling, but she forced herself to go by Inuyasha's side. He took her by her waist and they both watched Naraku.**

**Her ex husband suddenly felt uncomfortable and mumbled a goodbye before leaving the shop.**

"**Are you OK?" asked Inuyasha concerned.**

"**M-yes. Arigato."**

**He wasn't sure about her answer. She was so pale like she saw a ghost. He entered the shop and saw her watching that man with fear. It was like a little girl and the man was a monster. He knew that he might have some to do with her past, but he also knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it with a stranger.**

"**So do you have a lunch break, or you have a strict boss?" he asked trying to reduce the tension.**

"**The store is mine and yes I have a lunch break."**

"**I should've known that it was yours. The name suits you. Black Diamond." he added.**

"**Why is that?" she asked surprised.**

"**Because you look like a diamond, only that it's a lonely, black one."**

**She thought about it for a second and nodded. He was right. Loneliness defined her life. She thought about how lucky she is that her family is still by her side. Her mother, Souta, her grandfather.**

"**So are you going or not?" she spoke.**

"**Sure let's go."**

**They were about to enter a restaurant when a feminine voice called his name.**

"**Inuyasha…Inuyasha darling."**

**Kagome looked behind them. A beautiful woman was waving towards them. She had a long black hair, shinning in the summer sun. Her white dress was a little too tight, but it showed her generous forms. Kagome swallowed hard and wondered if she was his wife.**

**Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. It was like a nightmare that followed him everywhere. Last night she didn't leave his side for a damned minute and now she was after him again.**

"**Kikyou, hey" he answered bored.**

**Her kiss took him by surprise and he didn't have the time to reject it. Kagome took a step back and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.**

"**Don't run away." he said looking at her with those beautiful amber eyes.**

"**Inuyasha darling, who is this?"**

"**This is…umm…" he looked at her confused. She never told him her name.**

"**Kagome." she answered.**

"**Oh." exclaimed Kikyou. "So what are you too up to?"**

"**We have some things to discuss Kikyou. It's private, about a decoration that Miss Kagome wants to do."**

"**Can I come?" she asked, with her mouth close to his neck.**

**Inuyasha smirked.**

"**No. It's about work, there's nothing you can do, you'll be bored. Better go and do some shopping and I'll talk to you later."**

"**Really?" **

"**Yeah"**

**That seemed to lighten her mood. So she left happy, not without giving him another kiss. Kagome looked away this time.**

"**I'm sorry" he said after she left.**

"**No problem. A wife is a wife."**

"**She's not my wife, I don't know what she is anymore."  
**

**Kagome smirked at his answer. Just like Naraku. He stood with a woman just for the sake of it. "For fun" as her ex used to say.**

"**So what was that about the decoration?" she asked smiling.**

"**Oh I'm an architect. It was the first thing that crossed my mind."**

**She was impressed. His outfit was too light, so she didn't know what kind of job he had. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He was looking like he was in vacation and not coming from work. **

**Like reading her mid he added.**

"**I like to feel comfortable. Suits and stuff like that aren't my type, although I look great in them."**

**She burst into a laugh at his lack of modesty and he smiled too. **

**The meal was like a date, each one talking about his life and about their past. Inuyasha was sad to find out that Kagome was left by her husband, but he had the feeling it was more than that. That was not the reason she looked so scared earlier, in the shop, when that man, which now he knew it was her ex, was touching her face. He knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it, so he didn't push it.**

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I'll update as soon as posible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha sips from his coffee, while he's watching the project in front of him. A deep wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. He's client was crazy, what he asks for couldn't be done so easily. Prince Said came to Inuyasha 2 months ago and asked him to do a project for a rose shaped hotel. At first he thought it would be easy to be done, but now after he drew it on paper, the project encountered many problems.**

"**What kind of material should we use for the petals, enough to sustain few hundred people and enough flexible to give it the desired shape?" he thought. **

**Inuyasha rose from the chair and went to watch on the window. He knew now that maybe he rushed to accept this client. He knew that the princes from Dubai were kind of crazy, he saw the palm tree shaped island, or the other 3 monstrous projects, but at least they were on water. Water is able to sustain even the heaviest of buildings, but gravity isn't so merciful. No engineer will accept to do it. He rolled his eyes and was about to exit his office when the phone rang, giving him disturbing news.**

**db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db **

**Kagome and Sango both laughed out loud. Tears were coming down form their eyes, while Kagome held her hand over her stomach. It was so funny that it started hurting.**

"**Imagine Miroku in a leather suit." added Sango laughing even harder.**

"**Oh my god, that would be hilarious!" said Kagome before bursting into another laugh crisis. After the fun was all done they started discussing other things.**

"**So is everything alright with you?" asked Sango a little worried.**

"**Yeah, but guess what? Naraku paid me a visit."**

"**Wha…? That bastard, how does he get the nerve?"**

"**Well you know him, but luckily this time I had a knight in a shinning armor." Kagome said smiling.**

"**Oh really? And when will I meet this knight?"**

"**I don't know we're not dating or something. And he even has a girlfriend." she added a little sad.**

"**That's not a problem right? I bet she's no better than you by far."**

"**No she's not, she's a blond bimbo." answered Kagome laughing again.**

"**No shit! Then get a whip from you shop and drive her away from him."**

**They both laughed out loud again, when the phone rang. Sango answered.**

"**Hi love. How's it going?"**

"…"

"**I'm so sorry honey. I'll be right there."**

**Kagome watched her friend hanging up the phone. He face turned all sad.**

"**What's wrong Sango?"**

"**Miroku's father died."**

"**Oh I'm so sorry." she said hugging her best friend.**

"**His father was everything to him, after he lost his mother 5 years ago."**

**Kagome knew how that felt, even if the plane accident, in which she lost her family, was 15 years ago. It left her all drained from feelings and made her weak, probably a weakness that Naraku exploited as much as he could. She frowned to that thought and concentrated on Sango.**

"**I have to go Kyoto. That's where Miroku is."**

"**I'll come with you. I won't leave you alone in this condition."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Anytime."**

**db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db **

**The funeral was simple, but many people came to the service. Kagome was standing lonely, watching Sango and Miroku, while they were embraced. He was so lucky to have her and vice versa. **

**She had her hair caught in a pony tail and the black dress was covering her from neck to toes. It wasn't very tight, but it showed her body forms and it made her look even more fragile. Inuyasha surpassed the shock of seeing her at the funeral and went closer to talk to her.**

"**Hey." he whispered.**

"**H-hey." she stuttered seeing him. Apparently her surprise, of seeing him there, was as big as his.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**Miroku and Sango are my friends."**

"**What a strange coincidence. They are mine too."**

"**Well it's weird that we haven't met before, considering our common friends.."**

**The smell of the crowded house and all the flowers, made Kagome to almost faint. It was a thick air and her knees were menacing to colapse. Added to all this, the memories of her lost family made her eyes watery.**

**Inuyasha was getting worried about her. Her face was kind of pail and he was afraid she going to brake in thousands of pieces.**

"**Let's go outside and take some fresh air." he suggested.**

"**Yes, that's a good idea." she answered walking by his side, towards the exit.**

**Sango saw them leaving and considering the circumstances she found the strength of smiling a bit. She knew now who Kagome's knight in a shinning armor was.**

"**Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha concerned.**

"**Yes, now I am. The air was unbearable in there. All those flowers." she shivered.**

"**Did you know Miroku's father?"**

"**No. I saw him once or twice, but that was it."**

**Inuyasha's question concerning her tears in there remained unanswered. "Why was she crying then?"**

**Like reading his mind Kagome turned her back on him and whispered, sobbing "I lost my family in a plane crash.This funeral brought bad memories."**

**Hi eyes opened wider. She never told him anything about her family, no wonder about that now; it was too painful for her. Suddenly he was overwhelmed, by all the pain she went through. The accident, then the broken marriage, this long period of loneliness. The cool summer night send him an impulse that he didn't acknowledged in time for stopping himself. He wrapped his arms around her back and buried his nose in her hair.**

"**I'm so sorry" he whispered and he felt her crying in his arms.**

**Kagome felt relieved after this episode. It's like a burden was lifted off her chest. She turned to face him and thanked him on a low tone. He was about to say something, when he frowned angry and stepped up.**

"**Excuse me for a minute."**

**She watched him leave and saw the reason he was so angry. It was like that woman followed him everywhere, not to mention the fact that she totally lacked morals. Kikyo was waving to Inuyasha coming down from a red Porsche. Her short black dress left little to the imagination.**

"**What the hell are you doing here, dressed like this?" asked Inuyasha, furious, without any other introductions, while grabbing her by one arm. **

"**Inuyasha darling why are you acting so bully?"  
**

"**I told you not to come here." he said cursing in his mind that day when he brought her to Miroku's vacation house.**

"**Why? I want to be by your side."**

"**Like this?" he asked showing towards her outfit. **

"**What's wrong with my dress, it has to be black right? Nobody said anything about the pattern. Do you want me to look like that nun over there?" she yelled showing towards Kagome.**

**Inuyasha turned just in time to see Kagome's expression. She was deeply hurt and she left running towards the house. He turned to face Kikyo.**

"**Listen to me I want to leave, now. Do you hear me?" he shouted. "I don't need any of your scenes here, this is a funeral, so have some fucking moral and leave before embarrassing yourself more. And stay out of my sight."**

**Her eyes opened wide. She usually played dumb when he was angry, it used to calm him down, but now she knew it wasn't the case. She pouted and mumbled a goodbye, before getting into her car and drove off.**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not believing how stubborn can she be. Once again he was demonstrated that her huge fortune didn't make her any smarter. And then a disturbing thought came to him and rushed towards the house.**

**Meanwhile, Kagome was crying curled on the bathroom floor. She chose the smallest and the only room that he wouldn't probably check, looking for her. The scenes of the woman showing towards her and calling her a nun, rolled over and over in her head. She had no idea why she was so hurt by that remark, but then the image of the man with the silver hair, watching her, was like her mind's answer to that question.**

**Inuyasha ran from room to room, looking for her, it was like she disappeared. And then it hit him. The bathroom was on the empty wing of the house and was small and isolated, perfect if you don't want to be found. The memory of the occasion he used that room came to his head, but he tried to stay focused on finding Kagome.**

**The door opened and his silver hair appeared in front of her.  
**

"**Kagome…I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't be so affected by what she said."**

"**I'm not." she answered too fast, rising to stand.**

"**Kikyo always lacked manors, she thinks that her money buys everything."**

"**Well maybe it does." she added a little angry.**

**He took one step back. The offense was unnecessary. Kagome knew that and immediately felt sorry.**

" **I apologize."**

**He nodded.**

"**Now will you come out of here and stop acting like a scared rabbit?"**

"**Sure" she forced a smile and left the bathroom.**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Don't you ever run away from me."**

**She watched him for a second then nodded as she walked by his side.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay. I want to let you guys know that I'll be away for 3 weeks and I won't update that period, I'm sorry and I promise I'll update 2 chapters as soon as I get back from the trip. Thank you for the understanding and please review.**


End file.
